1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a break-action shotgun and, in particular, to a method of removing a hammer from such a shotgun, for e.g., cleaning, repair, or conversion from pull firing to release firing, which method is made possible by an improved rebound firing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double barrel break-action shotguns for trap shooting, hunting, and other purposes are well known. Trap guns typically incorporate rugged structural features as well as various sophisticated features and refinements which enhance the utility, accuracy, and ease of handling, thus facilitating their use for the sport of trap shooting.
These shotguns typically include a metallic receiver and a trigger housing which is provided in the receiver and which houses a firing mechanism including a trigger, a pair of sears, and a pair of hammers. A selector switch cooperates with an acorn device to permit the selection of one or the other of the hammers and thus of one of the two barrels of the shotgun. A breech housing is connected to the receiver and receives a breech which is pivotable out of the housing to permit insertion and extraction of shotgun shells. Opening of the breech is made possible via actuation of a lever which withdraws a bolt from the breech.
The typical shotgun of the type discussed above exhibits several drawbacks and disadvantages.
For instance, the hammers of the firing mechanism of the typical shotgun are always stressed by the associated mainsprings and are thus difficult if not impossible to remove. Consequently, it is difficult, if not impossible, to replace a hammer of one type, such as a pull hammer, with a different type of hammer, such as a release hammer.